Are You Sleeping, Are You Sleeping, Baby Draco?
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Draco tiene recién un mes de nacido y un par de días en casa después de pasar su primer mes bajo supervisión en el hospital. Sólo llora y llora y no hay quien pueda calmarlo... o lo hay? Lucius Malfoy desde un punto de vista diferente


**Título: Are You Sleeping, Are You Sleeping, Baby Draco? - Estás durmiendo, Estás durmiendo, Pequeño Draco?-**

**Autor: Priestess of Avalon**

**Traducción al castellano por: Youko Gingitsune - Youko_Gingitsune@hotmail.com **

**Rating: PG**

**Página: http://www.iespana.es/silveryouko/esp_index.htm   
  
Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.  
**  


~*~*~*~

Lucius bebió un poco de su vaso de agua, le disgustaba cualquier cosa que interfiriera con su mente, y continuó trabajando. En un segundo plano se escuchaban gritos agudos. 

_Niñera incompetente,_ pensó. _No vale lo que se le paga. _  
  
"No puedes hacer que el bebé deje de llorar?"   
  
"Lo estoy intentando, señor!"  
  
Pero eso sólo causó que los gritos se hicieran más fuertes. Dejando su pluma a un lado prestó más atención. Esos gritos sonaban más desesperadamente asustados que otra cosa.   
  
_Debe ser el nuevo ambiente y la gente. Pasó el único mes de su vida en el hospital y es sólo su segundo día en casa. Supongo que es mejor que suba, podría reconocer mi voz… además el doctor dijo que esto no es bueno para sus pulmones._ Pensó Lucius para sí.  
  
Cuando entró en la guardería el fuerte olor a miedo confirmó su hipótesis. La niñera que había contratado estaba sentada, melindrosamente meciendo la cuna y cantando en esa irritante voz de bebé que las mujeres usan. Atrás de ella estaba Narcissa, incapaz de esconder su disgusto al bebé que había terminado con los viajes de su esposo a su lecho y llevado a que ella encontrase comodidad en otros lugares.   
  
Fue la vista de su esposa lo que hizo que surgiese en su pecho una sensación de cólera. "Ustedes dos. Pueden irse. Ahora."   
  
Con los ojos grandes en sorpresa ambas salieron rápidamente y él se inclinó sobre la exquisitamente elaborada cuna de ébano. Lucius no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar, pero al menos realmente quería hacer algo, que era más de lo que las otras dos podrían decir.   
  
Levantó el bulto que no dejaba de moverse, envuelto en una suave y gruesa manta, y lo sostuvo contra su hombro izquierdo. Era sorprendente cuán cómodo se sentía ahí, cálido, sólido y aferrado… mientras pequeños dedos se cogían del cuello de su camisa para asegurarse de ahí.   
  
"Vamos, tengo trabajo que hacer."  
  
Quizá reconoció la voz de su padre porque sus gritos en las escaleras ya eran más calmados y suplicantes, como si esperara que mejorase pronto.   
  
Lucius se sentó en el escritorio de su estudio, su hijo encajando perfectamente en la curva de su brazo que encontró interesantes las filas interminables de papeles que estaban disminuyendo, las prioridades se estaban realineando en la parte más cercana a Lucius.   
  
"Mi Draco, mi dragón," Murmuró. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hablar a un bebé así que le habló como si fuera un adulto, aunque sin la cautela que le hacía elegir con cuidado cada palabra con una precisión que no lo implicaría en nada. "Lo sé, lo entiendo. Casi todos quisieron que murieras por una razón u otra desde el día en que naciste. No te culpo por no querer cerrar los ojos cerca de ellos lo suficiente para poder dormir. Pero yo te quiero con vida y saludable. Para eso necesitas descansar. Estás aquí, conmigo, puedes descansar tranquilo."  
  
El olor a miedo había disminuido considerablemente. Draco todavía estaba respirando agitadamente y lloriqueando con suavidad, pero parecía estar prestándole atención, a sus palabras o al tono de su voz.   
  
"Eso está mejor, no lo crees? Eres mi hijo y me he asegurado de poder tenerte seguro. Y, Draco? Seré honesto: No sé lo que estoy haciendo. No sé cómo ser un padre. Nunca tuve un buen ejemplo cuando crecí." Dijo sin sarcasmo, sólo dando una seca descripción de los hechos. "Pero prometo hacerlo mejor de lo que fue para mí contigo. Lo más posible es que seré estricto, dominante, impaciente, distante y formal contigo. Y exigente, muy exigente. Pero nunca nadie podrá jamás herirte sin responder por sus actos ante mí. Nunca. Nunca te torturaré tampoco. Ya te amo demasiado. No puedo prometerte que algún día te mostraré mi amor…" Por un momento esto lo entristeció. "Pero ahí lo tienes."  
  
Miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió. Draco estaba profundamente dormido.   
  
Lucius Malfoy era bien parecido, inteligente, extremadamente rico, poderoso y, con todo eso, típicamente arrogante. Estaba acostumbrado a que se arrastraran por él. La revista Witch Weekly paraba intentando entrevistarlo. Death Eathers y oficiales del ministerio lamían sus botas. Inclusive Voldemort lo trataba con cierto cauto respeto. Pero nunca se había sentido más adulado en toda su vida, nunca se había sentido tan realizado como ahora, ante el descubrimiento de que él era el único en el que Draco confiaba lo suficiente para ponerse a dormir.   
  
Sonriendo, volvió a coger su pluma y comenzó a revisar el libro de cuentas, todavía meciendo a su hijo en un brazo. 

~*~*~*~

Nota de la traductora: Este fic no es mio, yo sólo lo traduje, sin embargo tengo permiso de la autora ^_^ para poder usarlo como referencia del pasado de Draco en mis fics, que hasta ahora cuentan 'Draconigenae' y 'Draco Malfoy y la Leyenda de la Serpiente Plateada'.


End file.
